


simply gay one shots

by QueenOfShips (LionsPenguinsandMukeOhMy)



Series: 5sos/1D gay one shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, One Direction, five seconds of summer
Genre: 1d, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Smut, crossover ships - Freeform, i include zayn, it will be in a series, one shots, this is a series of oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsPenguinsandMukeOhMy/pseuds/QueenOfShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so this is were I write all of my oneshots but they will be in a series rather than chapters so they are easier specified and easier for people to find specific things that they want. I do take requests so yes, you may inbox me with requests or comment on any of my oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	simply gay one shots

**Author's Note:**

> this is in a series, not as a book of oneshots for reasons known

yes, you may request

yes I do crossover ships

yes I do gay

no I don't do hetero

no I don't do rape. I will do mentions of it but I won't physically write it

again, this is all part of a series and no one shots will be in a book. just in a series again so it is easier to find them for people only looking to read a specific thing, not go into a one shot book to see if it has something they want to read


End file.
